


Remember me

by Puck0429



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puck0429/pseuds/Puck0429





	Remember me

In Insomnia were multiple animal shops. The most famous one was "Moogles and Chocobo's", but this story is not about that shop. It is about an unknown shop called "The ancient cat", named after the magical cat the shopowner owned. The shopowner of The ancient cat was only twenty-two years old and was the only one working at the shop. She had to train all the animals on her own, which she managed to do pretty well, but doing it all on her own meant she had no time for friends or school. The only friend she had was her magic cat, who was always very grumpy.  
The girl's name was Lilly, named after her mother's favorite plant. She was always a very cheerful and optimistic, even after her mother's death. Because of her parents' love for animals, she always treated the animals which she trained and seller right. She made sure they were happy and healthy, loving them with all her hearts. But this story isn't just about her shop or her beloved animals, no this story tells you how she saved a hero in many ways. 

'Lilly, the dragon is grumpy again.' the cat purred as he was laying on the hay of the horses. 'O no!' she exclaimed as she heard the dragon scream. A pissed drank meant trouble, and trouble with a dragon isn't very good. She quickly ran to the dragon's luxury cage and saw it running around it's cage. 'Ventus!' she said reprimandingly. A stressed dragon is very bad because he could die of stress. She quicly filled a bucket with water so she make him wet before he could breath something fire. She unlocked the lock of the cage and opened it. The dragon immediately stopped running, looking at her like she was his next meal. She looked at him, waiting for him to do something. He opened his mouth and just as Lilly was ready to throw the water, he layed down on the ground. She tilted her head with a smile as the dragon started rolling over in his cage. 'You want to play?' she asked and grabbed a little dead mouse from a bucket next to the cage. The young dragon just wanted to play.He widened his eyes as he saw the mouse and started wiggling his sharp and long tail. 'Catch!' she yelled and threw the mouse in the air. He jumped to catch the mouse and swallowed it. 'Good boy!' she said proudly and petted him on his head. 'Now, behave.' she said strictly and walked out of his cage. She locked the cage and left the room with cages Just as she wanted to wipe the floor of the stables she heard the doorbell as a customer entered her shop. She quickly walked to the shop, and closed the door behind her, which seperated the shop from the stables and cages of the animals. 'How can I help you?' Lilly asked with a smile and stroked a lock of blond hair behind her ear. 'I am here to pick the ordered Hellhounds up.' the customer said. He was standing infront of a box with toys for a chocobo, with his back to her so she could not see his face. 'Aha! The trained Hellhounds for the King I guess?' she asked and the man nodded. She looked at the man who was still studying the toys, due to his black Glaive-suit and neat attitude she assumed he was a Glaive. She did not wanted that those dangerous dogs would fall in the hands of a bad person. She opened the book on the shelter and searched for the letter L. 'Eight Hellhounds for King Regis, found it.' she said cheerfully and went to the back to get them. She quickly openend the door and her cat was already holding the eight collars and chains of the dogs. 'Thank you, Arnold.' she said and took them from the cat. 'Canes omnes, sit!' she commanded and every dog sat down on the ground. The dogs listened only to their name and "canes omnes", the code-word to let them all do the same. She got the eight dogs and commanded them to follow her and walked out of the room. She entered the shop again and commanded the dogs to sit. 'Good boy.' she said and petted the dogs. 'They seem to listen very well.' the Glaive noticed and Lilly responded. 'They listen very well and are very loyal.' She tickled a dog under his chin proudly. Then she turned around and saw the man's face. Brown hair, shaved on the sides of his head, blue eyes and a tattoo underneath his right eye, a small beard covered his jawline. She almost didn't recognized him, he had changed so much in those 12 long years. He recognized her. Long curly brown hair, brown eyes and soft lips. The only thing that changed about her were her eyes, still friendly but a bit sad now. 'Nyx Ulric?' she asked and stared at him. She was surprised to see him here, in Insomnia. 'Still the old small Lilly, as always.' he joked and smiled. 'Nyx!' she yelled and jumped to him to hug him. 'O man I've missed you so much.' she said and hugged him tighter. They hugged eachother for a minute or two, and then she let him go. 'O my Gods, Nyx, you've grown so much!' she noticed and he chuckled. 'You're still as small as twelve year ago' and he grinned.' Where is your mother?' he asked and looked to the door of the stables. She let her shoulders down and stared at the ground. 'She, she has died a few years ago.' she stuttered, it was still hard for her to talk about her parents. Nyx was shocked by hearing that. 'How? What happened?' 'She was sick.' she said softly. 'I'm sorry,' Nyx said. 'You probably have heard that Galahd has changed into a war zone?' She nodded and he sighed. 'Well, my sister and mother died because of the war.' he said. 'What?!' she yelled and pulled herself away from him. She opened her mouth to say something, but when she looked at him she just took his hand. His eyes stared at the ground, broken and very sad. It was painful to see him so sad. 'At least we've found eachother.' she said and petted him on his shoulder. 'Yeah,' he said and pulled away from her. 'Well, I've gotta go, there are still people out there to be saved.' and winked, pretending like nothing happened. She nodded and gave the chains of the dogs to him. 'They're trained by the Code, so nothing special. I'll come back in a week to check if everything is okay.' she said awkwardly. 'Bye Nyx.' she said and opened the door for him. He grinned and walked out. Still the old same Nyx, she thought when she closed the door. Let no-one see how hurt you are. She locked the door because it was 5 o'clock and sadly walked upstairs to make some dinner. Upstairs in her small apartment she made something to eat and sadly started poking her food. Seeing her best best friend after twelve years and he did nothing. Just a hug, pretending like nothing happened. She threw her angry in the wall and put the plate with food in the fridge. She quickly changed for the night and then tried to sleep, but she could not. She ad awful nightmares about a cold-hearted Nyx and her parents' death. Wondering why Nyx treated her that way.


End file.
